


Being your sacrifice

by Dawnwolf17, Hauclair



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, More tags to be added, Not Superheros, Princes, Royalty, alternative universe, kings - Freeform, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwolf17/pseuds/Dawnwolf17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauclair/pseuds/Hauclair
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are set to be married tomorrow. They are two princes from two kingdoms- shield, and hydra.Most would see marriage between kingdoms as a blessing, but not these two. They didn’t choose this marriage, they had been forced into it for the sake of their kingdoms.[this is an arranged marriage fic. It’s a roleplay between me and my bud Al, and we wanted to share it with you guys!]





	Being your sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys read and enjoy this, me and Al started this not long ago, and fell in love. This is easily my most challenging roleplay I’ve ever done, however it is for sure my most favorite. I hope you guys give it a shot, I’d appreciate any and all comments!   
> This WILL be updated on a regular basis unlike my other fics.  
> Al is Bucky, I’m Steve.

Steve paced the large room he was in, he was set to be married tomorrow. However, there was one problem, Steve had never met his husband before, not even once. Before his father died, he promised his first born child to the neighboring kingdoms young son, that way peace would be kept between both kingdoms. Steve knew from a very young age that he could never marry for love. That was something he despised, he wanted to fall in love, get married, and maybe have a child depending on the gender of his partner, but he would never get that. He would only get a spoiled prince who thought himself better that everyone else, or Atleast that’s what Steve thought.  
——  
James "Bucky" Barnes was not what most people expected of a prince, honestly. He hated formalities, and galas, and all the things that his parents had tried so hard to teach him to enjoy properly, as royalty should. He especially refused to give up his childhood moniker nickname even though he was now an adult, and nothing his parents said could change his mind about that. But one thing that he couldn't fight his parents on was the fact that he was to be married. Tomorrow, to a complete and perfect stranger. He had no idea what this person was going to be like but he was certainly not overly excited to be sharing the rest of his life with some royal prick. He slides down the banister of the long stairway on his ass and lands lightly by the front entrance of his home. "Mother I'm not doing it." He states but the words have been bled dry by now and he'd run out of ways to attempt to convince his parents to drop this stupid arrangement. It was worth a shot anyway. He was paraded through the Castle and lead to where his horse and a pair of guards were waiting on him to take the trip to the next kingdom over- where Bucky's future spouse awaited.  
——  
Steve’s heart was hammering in his chest, he was told by some of his handlers that James was riding in on his horse. That’s when he really started freaking out, he was refusing to go, that is until his mother stepped in and forced him to. Steve walked down their elegant stairs and waited for James in front of the door, straightening his suit as he waited for the knock at the door. He didn’t want this, he couldn’t do this. Marrying a complete stranger, he can’t, this was insane, sure it’s how Most kingdoms survived, but this was never the type of life he wanted. He knew he would be expected to consummate his marriage the next night, and he would just have to force himself to just go through all of it.  
——  
Bucky pulls back on the reigns of his stallion when the castle stood in front of him. The horse kicks up a little fuss at the handling, but Bucky stayed seated firmly on his back. He looks up at the walls and felt his heart sink a bit. He was really here. Miles away from home and about to sign his entire life away, and he had no say in it whatsoever. He kept wishing this was some sort of hyper realistic nightmare that he could just wake up from. But as he slides out of the saddle and his boot Covered feet land on the cobblestone ground, the contents of his stomach nearly joined his boots. He ran a shaky hand through his horse's mane, and wanted to just swing himself back onto his back and run away from it all. Maybe become a nomad. But he couldn't do that. He didn't wish to disappoint his mother and his father would likely just find and kill him anyway if he chickened out like that, so he takes a deep shaky breath and marches forward, shoulders squared and chin up as he stands in front of the door, waiting to be granted access. He didn't know what he was honestly expecting and that somehow made the whole experience a little more terrifying.  
——  
The maid opened the door for James, and finally, Steve caught sight of the man he is to marry. Normally that would make someone feel better, but not Steve, it just made him want to release the contents of his stomach. Steve forced himself forward after a light nudge from his mother, and he stretched his hand out for James to shake “Steven Rogers, from the house of Rogers, kingdom of shield.” Steve introduced himself to his fiancé. Steve looked at James calculatingly, noticing stormy blue eyes, Perfect cheekbones, fluffy dark brown hair, and a cocky smirk on the mans face. Any woman would go crazy for him, Steve thought. While he was upset about the arrangement, he couldn’t deny the simple fact that James was indeed, quite attractive. Somehow that fact made nothing any better for him.  
——  
As soon as the door opened, Bucky's eyes began darting around, evaluating everything around him carefully. His eyes fell on the movement just to his right, and he watched a young blond haired man be pushed towards him. He knew instinctively that he was the man he'd be wed to come tomorrow. The man was attractive at least, but his body language gave the impression of a skittish colt facing down a wolf. At least Bucky was not the only one who was uncertain of this arrangement. He'd admittedly been half afraid he'd end up with an older man that would want to control and ruin him. At least he'd stand a fighting chance against this boy. "James Barnes, house of Barnes, kingdom of Hydra." He introduced himself with a lazy grin that he hoped hid how nervous he was, a slight tremor in his hand when he gripped the other mans. "Pleasure to meet you." He tries for being formal but he just sounded as awkward as he felt.  
——  
Steve licked his lips and glanced downward, “pleasure to meet y-you as well.” Steve said, hating that he stumbled over his words, how stupid could he be? Him and his mother had been going over this, he couldn’t mess this up. Steve looked back at his mother, this would be the last time he saw her until the wedding, and then after that, he had no clue when he would see her next. He moved to give her a hug, and kissed the side of her head before moving back towards James, eyes looking down at the floor. “Shall we go?” He asked quietly and handed his bags over to the the guards to take. He was only aloud 2 bags worth of stuff, his clothes, books, and art supplies, he took nothing else.   
——  
"That would probably be best." He agrees in a tentative voice, eyes glancing to the side where the door was. "Do you have a horse?" He asks, not having seen any mounts waiting to the ready outside. The place they were supposed to stay the night was too far to walk, and James horse was known to attempt to murder anyone who tried to touch him besides Bucky himself. As much as Bucky was not looking forward to this marriage, he still did not necessarily want the boy to die. But the fact that he'd even had to ask something like that, made him realize just how little he knew about the person we was swearing his entire life away to. It scared him deep in his core. Bucky had never been one to like uncertain situations, and this was the worst.  
——  
Steve was admittedly confused by the question, why would he be riding his own horse? “It was my understanding that I would be riding with you. Your father, the king, told us that I was meant to act as a wife...” Steve said in a confused tone of voice, his brow furrowing. “I can walk? It’s not a problem.” Steve ended up telling him, as he did not have his own horse. He was taught to ride when he was younger, but as he got older, he was told he couldn’t ride anymore, he was to submit to his husband, to depend on him.  
——  
Bucky felt anger flare up in his chest when Steve said that. His father could be such a traditional prick in the best of times, and a straight out asshole at the worst. He pinched the bridge of his nose and lets out a long breath. "Later on you're going to have to tell me everything else he told you, because I'm fairly certain it's all bullshit." It may have been poor manners to cuss in front of another kingdoms royalty, but again, James just didn't care much for tradition in any sense. "You can Have one of my guards mounts. I won't make you walk. It's too far. I'd let you ride behind me but my horse is not too kind strangers, and I don't want to get you hurt. If you don't know how to ride I will tether your horse to mine so all you will need to do is hang on and sit still." Bucky had been riding since he was old enough to stand on his own. If he had not been born royalty, he would have some job pertaining to horses, without a doubt.  
——  
Steve blushed when Bucky swore, as he was never aloud to, taught it was disrespectful, and he would be reprimanded if he did so. “I can ride, I did as a child, but I can’t take one of your guards horses... they would be forced to walk then.” Steve told him quietly, he didn’t want to make a bad impression on his new kingdom, by taking their guards horse. “I have no problem walking, I promise.” Steve told him and took his jacket from one of his maids, putting it on so the cold air wouldn’t make him too uncomfortable during the long walk  
——  
"Nonsense. You're a prince, Steve. I think you're allowed to ride a horse." he looks at the guard that had come in with him and he smirks. "Rumlow won't mind walking, will you, Brock?" he asks with a far too confident and smug smirk. He hated Brock and he had the distinct feeling that if the man wasn't being paid so well to keep him alive- he would probably take Bucky out himself.   
Rumlow gave the brunet such a dark glare it was nothing short of a miracle that Bucky didn't just burn on the spot, but he nodded eventually. "Of course not, your highness." he grits out between clenched teeth and a fake smile.   
"Then there you have it. Which horse did you have Brock?" he asks with a gloating voice, happy to hold this over the others head.   
"Striker." the man growls and Bucky laughs quietly.   
"Steve, you'll be riding Striker." he says with authority, before turning on his heel and walking smoothly out of the castle.  
——  
Steve nodded and followed after Bucky to the horses, he was nervous beyond belief to go to a new kingdom.   
Steve mounted the horse he was told would be his, and kept behind James, making sure he was the one leading, as it should be. He didn’t speak as they started to ride, not sure what to say. Steve didn’t want to say the wrong thing and ruin this marriage before it even started, it would ruin his kingdom, very literally. He refused to let his kingdom be turned to ashes.  
——  
Bucky ran his hand soothingly down the flank of his massive black stallion, before jumping smoothly into the saddle with seemingly no effort whatsoever. He made sure Steve was safely on his horse before he started off at a light trot. They'd run the horses pretty hard getting over here to gather Steve, so he was content to let the animals have a break and take their time moving across the landscape now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I’m still editing this, the next chapter will probably be posted Friday or Monday! (Posting dates all depends on what days I work, I promise it will be regular updates though!)


End file.
